dipper and mabels cream pie adventure
by mintagii
Summary: by finn (spoken) and mint (written) over a skype call dB e/e hello this is my fanfic...plz remebr this is NOT safe 4 childrenz and has...smexy smex eETe and blood ; m ; dont h8 me 4 it...its my fave ship...welp...ENJOY!


ok um on one hot night summers day

mabel was in the mud on the ground in the mud on the ground

on the hot night summer's day and she was on the mud in the ground with the pig on a hot hot summer's day

at night

and and she was rubbing the pig on her body and she was putting the mud all over her sweater and she was rubbing it around and rubbing it with her boobs yea

and then she heard a noise say hello mabel it is such a hot summers day at night

and then she saw dipper run out of the house on the ground on the ground with his foot on the ground on the ground

and then he go t the close to mabel near her feet on the ground with his feet too on the ground because his feet were near hers on the ground

and mabel was like HELLO DIPPER MY TWIN BROTHER IT IS THE NICE THE DAY FOR TO BE ON THE MUD ON THE GROUND

ON HOT SUMMERS DAY AT NIGHT

and then he was like YA BUT I AM VERY HORNY

and then mabel was like OH MY GOSH and then she put her hand on her crotch area and tightened her hand and then her pig looked at her crotch and was like OHHHH and made a squealing noise

and then dipper suddenly got a very long boner out of his pants

and it was like his dick grew when you get the super mushroom on mario and it EVEN MADE THE MARIO NOISE

then mabel was like

I CAN FIX YOUR DICK

and she slowly slided her skirt off

and then dipper got closer with his long ass dick and then he like stood over her towering above her with his not so tall body

ok so then she took off her um yea she took off her underwear that had a picture of him on it and it said im dippers bitch

and then she was like COME AND GET ME TIGER and she opened her legs so wide and the hole was so big he could you could see it from um all the way from australia it was like a gaping black hole

and he was like WOAH I NEED TO FILL THIS UP!

and then he was like BUT I CAN'T FILL YOU UP WITH MY SPECIAL SAUCE YET SISTER

and he pulled a minion from behind his back the minion was holding a cucumber and the minion had a tattoo on his head that said that said DADDY FUCKS ME

the minion leaped into her hole

and then he started like he was inside her and started thrusting in her with the cucumber touching all her mushy spots

she MOANING SO LOUDLY and the sound was very loud

and then the minion was still inside of her but she was like watch what i could do and she grabs the pig with her and started shoving him inside her and like she put it head first and the butt was sticking out and she put it in real deep until the butt was sticking out

and um and then dipper was like WOW THATS SO HOT insert anime face and blushu HIS DICK STARTED GROWING VERY LONG! ITR WAS LIKE A SNAKE

he was SQUIRTING out juices from his asshole!

then she took off her shirt and revealed her five boob she had nipple clamps on each nipple they were dripping milk from them and she didn't have a bra on yea and so he backed up he backed up very very far and then he started running toward her with his dick like a lance

and then he went into her and his dick went into to the pig and then it also went into his ass and out and then it went into the minioins ass and out the mouth and then went all the way out of her mouth and then she like she managed to close her mouth and he start just like he started cumming everywhere inside AND filling her up like a cream pie

he knew that she was getting too filled up and he took a knife and poppe dher stomache and all the white stuff came and said ITS LIKE CHRISTMAS IN SUMMER! her verginer started flapping very loud and made loud noises

and he stood up and picked her up with his dick and all the cum came dripping on him

he was covered in layers and layers of cum and blood then he pulled her down like he pulled her so that the dick was going up and eventually dick was so powerful iit burst through her mouth and ripped her teeth also tearing her mouth a bit

and then he started sucking her boobs and drinking the boob milk

he felt something wiggle inside of her and then he started feeling a sharp pain in his dick he heard sounds of tearing and ripping

and his dick started to grow even longer now it grew about a feet longer than it had before

he felt a pain and then he saw something crawling up his dick like it was inside his dick and it was moving because it was crawling up his dick

and then he saw it and felt something go in his stomach

and then he heard noises in there and then he knew what was going on

he realized the minions had cut open his dick and crawled up it into his stomach... and was JACKING OFF IN THERE SO HIS STOMACH WAS GETTING FULL OF CUM

dippers balls got like really big his balls were two times the size of him each one

and they were so filled with cum too that holes began to appear in the balls and cum was just squirting out of them

she was moaning very loudly so loud and there was cum just spewing out of her mouth by mistake she bit and bit some of his dick and then she started choking on all the dick blood and cum and it got all stuck in her braces

and then th e minion in his stomach started shitting everywhere and his stomach got so full of shit it came out of his mouth in a mixture of throw up shit and cum

the minion cum was a very! bright glowing yellow!1

then mabel felt something ripping her butthole open

it was her pig! it was trying to get out of her

and the pig started ripping her butthole with its hooves too and first a cucumber just slipped out and hit the ground and the cucumber was all chewed up from her insides the pig managed to get out halfway but his ass was still sucked up inside of her he had also eaten the cucumber and he needed to shit so he just started shtting inside of her

dipper realized that she woudl soon become too filled up and he reached inside of her when his dick was still in there and started pulling out her intestines and internal organs and he said YOU DON'T NEED THESE FOR RIGHT NOW

he took out her pooping sack too but his dick kept getting bigger and bigger and started cracking her ribs

and the n she was moaning even louder but she said to dipper with the cum all in her mouth she said to him YOU SHOULD BE CAREFUL WITH YOUR DICK IT MIGHT HURT MY HEART i think it broke my spinal cord

and then her organs were on the ground now and he could fill her up more with his special sweet sauce he was getting a bit tired so he was thinking of finishing soon

so he started thrusti ng very very HARD into her and yea yea it was like he was like thrusting very very hard in to her and there was like cum everywhere and his dick was so long that she was bursting everywhere and she WAS SQUIRTING! and he took his dick out of her very quickly and out with his dick came a couple of dead babies (there were dead babies inside of her that were never born and were never taken out until now they were dead fetuses)

and he notice d one of theM LOOKED LIKE GRUNKLE STAN

and he got mad and he said to her NO YOU ARE MY PROPERTY and then she was just laying on the ground twitching and there was cum and blood and shit pouring from every hole in her property but he was so mad he stitched up all of hers and except for her eye one eye was open and then he put his dick in her eye

and he pushed it in so far it his her brain and he liked how it felt and it got him even more horny because her mushy brain felt good on his dick and he liked it a lot

and then it started filling up with cum and her body was filled with cum but it couldn't get out because he stitched up every hole and he put duck tape over the holes too just in case and she was filled with cum like all the way and all her insides were getting filled up and like the only organs inside of her were her lungs and her heart and then once she was all filled up to the limi t he took his dick out and then plugged up her eye hole after his dick got back to normal size

and he threw up the minion that was in his stomach and then he set up a fire and yknow that thing when you that pig on the fire and you put the middle pole through each end? he did that to her

and yea then he was like spinning her on the wheel slowly to cook her evenly and then she eventually (she was still alive though but her skin was like roasting and her insides were like boiling) then once she was all finished cooking he put her on a big big plate

then he starting cutting her open and some of the warm cum squirted on his face he cut her up into little pieces and she eventually died

he also noticed another few babies inside of her and decided to eat those too

and he also ate the pig he took the pig and ate it seperately too like a side dish

and he also ate that with grunkle stan because he didn't tell him what it was

and he was finally satisfied and he was glad he finally got to live out his deep sexual desires

his fantasies had been fulfilled


End file.
